A Thousand Year's Come to Rest
by Pelvicthruster91
Summary: Kanade is a hybrid. Half Quincy, half Shinigami. After being captured by the Quincies for over 10 years, she is now suddenly in the hands of the Shinigami. But, will they accept her past? Or will they see her as a threat? And will her new friends and new love, Grimmjow, side with her? Read to find out, CONTAINS SPOILERS IN MANGA. CONTAINS LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes flutter open, as I continue to daze in and out of consciousness. The manacles around my wrists continue to drain out my power, just enough that I am unable to use them.

As I'm fully awaken now, my eyes go wide with shock, my heart beating uncontrollably now. There in front, was a lifeless, massacred body of the Head Captain of Soul Society. I try to move, to crawl towards the old man, to save him. But I know it is too late. There is nothing to save of him, and that is what makes the tears slide down my cheek.

"What are you crying about, young woman? It seems that you are not aware that this man before you, now dead, is the same man who killed both of your parents? So tell me, why do you cry those pitiful tears for him?" asks the black bearded man before you, as he uses the tip of his sword to lift up your chin. He, this man who claims to demolish Soul Society and all it's reapers, was the leader of the Stern Ritter. The man in charge of all the mass destruction that was happening around you. The man in charge for the Head Captain's death. Juha Bach.

It takes every ounce of strength inside of me to clear my dry, bruised throat and speak to the man who has been holding myself captive for over 10 years.

"U-Unlike you, I do not find another person's death as an equal, v-viable reason for revenge," I croak out embarrassingly, as my chest rises up and down, slowly and scarcely.

"Look around you, hybrid. All these people had a hand in killing your father and mother. They all had a hand in putting you in the place that you are now. They are all responsible for what is happening around them. It is not revenge, girl. It is them paying for their sins."

Suddenly, a vast shift in the atmosphere occurs. The spiritual pressure so strong and immense, that I feel that I am about to drift away any moment now. W-Who could this belong to?!

"It seems as though Ichigo Kurosaki is here. I'll-

"No. We are leaving now. Send out the order immediately."

With that, his pawn and right handed man disappears, while giving me a deep, charred look.

"W-Who-

"No one you have to worry about…yet," he says, as the bearded man makes his way towards my direction.

But he freezes before I do, before I can even feel the presence that is with us now. Although it pains me to do so, I crane my neck just enough to see bright, orange locks.

I watch intensively as his eyes scan over the rubble around him, and they land upon the remains of what would be the Head Captain. His eyes go wide with shock, and I see as his fists clench tightly around his hilt. A sudden shift in his spiritual pressure and it's as if I can feel all his pain, his sorrow, his anger. It's as if I am him.

But then suddenly, I see what is in his other palm. A small, wooden block of some sorts. But then I see that black skull, which has been hand carved into the wooden oak. T-That was a Shinigami representative badge?! F-Father had the same one. Does this mean that he too is what my father was?

"Y-You bastard!" yells out the orange haired man, as he grips his sword tightly and begins to make way for the older, more experienced man in front of me. I see the look on Juha's face, his sword pointed out and positioned, and can already tell this won't end in the Shinigami's favour. Not now.

I don't know what it is that is inside of me that gives me this new strength, this new ownership, but I feel that I must do all that is necessary to protect the orange haired Shinigami in front of me. I am not sure why, but I believe that it is due to the fact that he hold's my father's badge. And for that, it is more than enough of a reason for me to risk my life for his.

With this new adrenaline suddenly flowing through my body, I rise to my feet, ignoring the pain and wounds that have now opened up in several places of my body.

Juha is too focused on the excitement in front of him for him to notice what I am about to do.

As the young man makes his way closer to Juha, I already know what he is about to say before he speaks.

Flash stepping in between the two, I use all my force and ram my frail, thin body into his taller, leaner one. I feel a bone in my body shift uncomfortably, but I ignore it, focusing all my strength into him. Surprised and shocked, his body goes flying back, where it lands into the rubble of what is now Soul Society.

Suddenly, my body goes into a spasm and I drop to the floor. Juha behind me was using his power to control the manacles around my wrist. It was the ability I hated the most of his that he used to keep me in check. It sent bursts of electricity through my blood stream, shocking every nerve.

As I hear his footsteps coming to claim my body and return back to Hueco Mundo, I know that this is the last I will see of Soul Society for a long time to come. With the electric currents still pulsating within me, my eyes flutter close, welcoming in the darkness that has followed me throughout my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

As I wake up from my deep slumber, I expect to be welcomed by the dark, inviting light that would be filled in my cell. But instead, I am surprised to wake up on a soft, plush bed. The sheets and room itself were a nice, welcoming white. Everything so clean and fresh. And that is what scared me the most.

Ripping off the sheets violently, I roll out of bed clumsily and fall onto the wooden floor.

"Ow," I mutter out in annoyance, as I rub my lower back in response. And that is when I notice it. Apart from my rear becoming a little sore from the fall, nothing on my body ached. Nothing was bleeding either. Looking down at my body, the rags I was once dressed in were now replaced with a simple, white kimono. Gently and delicately, as if afraid it might shatter, I caress the exposed flesh on forearm. My body was so clean and free from the filthy grime that had started to build up. W-What happened while I was out?

And as if on cue, a voice, other than mine, was there to answer the question.

"That woman with the healing ability came in and cleaned ya' up," says a rather bored, male voice.

Hesitantly, I perch up onto my knees, just enough to peak over the bed like a scolded child would from being yelled at by their parents.

Surely enough, across the room sat a man on a bed, just like mine. His hands were crossed behind his unruly, blue hair, revealing his toned, large muscles. But what really perked my interest was the bone like structure that sat fixated on his right cheek.

"W-Who are you?" I ask, my voice meek and ragged. It had been almost years since I had spoken without my throat burning irritably in the process. With the sensation now gone, it was odd speaking without a ball of fire running up my esophagus.

"I should be asking you that. Why the hell did they put a scrawny little bitch like you with me?" he asks out irritably, as he sits upright in a haste motion.

"W-Well the same thing goes for you! Why would they put a sorry excuse of a _man like you in-_

_All I saw was a blur of ocean blue, and the next thing I know my body is being lifted up from the air. _

"_Just what the hell are you? You can't be a Shinigami because yer' locked up in here with me. You ain't one of those damned Quincies, cuz' you'd be dead by now. And you're not an enemy cuz' the red headed woman was ordered to fix ya' up. So just what the hell are you that they decided it'd be wise to lock you up with someone like me?" he growls, his voice dripping with frustration and venom. H-How could one man be filled with so much hatred and angst?_

"_Answer me!" he yells out, his grip around my frail neck beginning to tighten. He was cutting off my air supply, threatening to kill me if I didn't answer. Well, if he wanted to play it that way, I had no problem with that now that the manacles had disappeared from my wrists. _

"_I-I'm a…I'm a…"_

_Hearing me about to finally answer, he releases the immense pressure that he had around my neck, but still continues to have me suspended in the air. Perfect._

"_I'm both you idiot!"_

_I watch as the volume of my voice slightly startles him, and that is all I need as a distraction. Raising my left leg, I swing it back as far as I can, and bring it back with as much force as I possibly can. _

_The death grip around my neck is gone, and I delicately drop down to the floor on my two feet. _

_Unfortunately, the blue haired beast's fate is much more different. With the impact of my kick, his body has been flung into the nearby wall. And with that force, it was enough to break through._

_Well, serves him right for-_

"_Stop right there. I, Lieutenant of Squad 6, Renji Abarai, order you to stay where you-_

"_W-Wait. You have it all wrong. I don't mean any-"_

_As I unconsciously move one step forward, it causes mayhem to ensue. _

"_Howl, Zabimaru!"_

_Amazingly, the red haired man goes to great lengths and decides to release his zanpakutou. A fury of ragged blades are outstretched, and their target is me. Just as the blades are about to make contact with my chest, I jump up and catch my balance on the tip of his blade. Running down, towards his hilt, I see the look of panic, along the faces of not only his, but the other Shinigami that are frozen behind him in fear. As he is about to swing his sword and shake me off, it is too late. I'm already too close. Jumping on his shoulder, I jump off and down the hall, where I am met with a few other relentless Shinigami trying to stop me. _

_It was understandable for them to be on high alert, but in no way was I trying to harm anyone! Except that mysterious, blue haired man. I wonder why he was so hostile towards me?_

_Maybe-_

_Suddenly, my body is rammed into from the side by an inhuman force. As I'm flown into the wall, I wait for the dust and rubble to clear so I can see who my attacker is. As it does, I am met with a pair of deep, sea blue eyes. It was the same blue headed man from before. But this time, he has a sword pressed right up against my throat._

"_Not gonna lie. That was some pretty nice moves ya' did back there. Too bad they weren't enough to keep ya' from dying. Eh, little Princess?" he whispers out, as his hot breath tickles my cold, rigid skin. _

_Annoyed at his choices of words as to how he regards me, I'm about to kick him off, when someone, other than him, socks me on the back of my skull. Unfortunately, I once again disappear into the nightmares that await for me. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Grey Memories**

"Wake up."

W-Was I hearing-

"Wake up ya' brat!" yells a clearly annoyed voice, as my left ear begins to ring. Slowly cracking one eye open, I glare menacingly at the blonde haired Captain who is nearly inches from my face, prior to yelling into my ear drum.

"Says the one who is yelling into my ear like a needy child," I respond back dryly, as I ignore his little outburst and take in my new surroundings. I currently stay seated in a chair that is placed in the middle of what would seem to be a council/meeting room. I notice that all of my limbs are free to move.

"Is it wise to keep me out of isolation like this? Aren't you afraid that this animal might cause you some harm?" I ask curiously, as I narrow my eyes and size him up. In appearance, he seems to be not much. Average, thin stature. Bobbed, blonde hair that ends just above his shoulders. Telling from his Haori, he is Captain of Squad 5. But what bugs me the most is the smirk he has upon his lips. His gaze upon me, slow and analytical. He sizes me up as if my movements are very predictable. As if he's met me before. And that is what bothers me.

"You look just like him."

"First you call me a 'brat' and now you are insulting me by inferring that I look like a man. If you're looking for a fight just- HEY!"

The deceiving man suddenly places his palm on top of my head. I watch as he takes pleasure in ruffling up my raven locks.

"I'm talking about your father brat. Or would you rather be referred to by your real name, eh Kanade-chan?" he asks dearly, as he gives me a sickening sweet smile. I wasn't used to this type of treatment. The thought and act of someone treating me with respect, kindness. It was…refreshing.

"How do you know father?" I ask, getting straight to the point. I decide to ignore the little display he had just done. Not because it felt nice, but because…let's face it. It was because of that sole fact.

"He used to be the Captain of Squad 5 before myself. I was nothing compared to what yer' father was. I was just his Lieutenant who couldn't help but follow him around like a lost dog. Like most of us did back then. Your father was a number of things within Soul Society. A man of power, leadership, heart, kindness, courage. He was all of that. And as I stand here and put up with you, his bratty daughter, I can't help but see all that inside of your eyes."

If I had been a bystander and had heard someone say this to someone else, I would've cringed as to how incredibly clichéd that sounded. But somehow, it meant a lot more than that when it was being directed to myself.

"What about my mother? Tell-

"That information's going to have to come with a price, Kanade-chan!" he says with a large, smouldering grin, as he points his wavering finger at me. I could've sworn this man had come straight from a comedic cartoon.

"What do you mean by that?"

"This is where we make a deal. I'll tell you every single detail about your parents if you manage to stay out of trouble until all of this is over."

"Sure-"

"I don't think you know what I mean by when I say 'trouble'. By agreeing, you swear to never reveal your identity to any-

"You word that like I'm the bad guy because I have both Shinigami and Quincy blood running through me."

"That's not what I meant, brat. Yer' not listening to the point here. I couldn't give a rat's ass about what you are only because I was friends with your parents. The other Shinigami within Soul Society just watched in torment as this place went under attack by those Quincies. As soon as they realize yer' apart of them, they won't face any hesitation when it comes to ripping you apart. Especially now that we actually lost a few important Gotei 13 Shinigami. So tell me, do ya' really want to go blabbin' that mouth of yours?" he asks, as he gives me weary, hesitant look.

I scowl and look away because of the truth in his words.

"Not just that. But the conditions are that ya' can't go picking a fight-

"I don't fight pointlessly like most people do. I fight for a reason. That reason today being because of that bone head from earlier!"

"Another thing. Just one last condition. You need to be kept under watchful eye. Not because you may be attacked, well, because you might try to escape Soul-

"That's absurd!" I yell out in fury, as I finally get up from my seat. My voice echoes throughout the hollow room.

Why would I leave Soul Society? These Shinigami clearly needed aid, not just that, they needed more warriors. And I was prepared to fight alongside them. I was well aware that they murdered my parents due to their relationship, but no death by whom or what was willing to suffice for the treatment and torment I went through for 10 years from Juha and his minions. Not anything.

"You were with the Quincies locked away in Hueco Mundo for 10 years. I'm sure all you've ever wanted was a normal life, hm?"

My gaze suddenly drops to the floor, my heart rate slowly rising. It was true, all I wanted was to go to High School, have friends, possibly a boyfriend. But I threw that all out once I entered my 5 years in imprisonment. I had accepted my faith. And it killed me to do so.

"Exactly. So that's why I've given you a watchful eye to be with you at all times."

"Who?"

"First, get dressed in your new attire. Your second pair of eyes will be waiting outside once yer' done. You'll be staying with squad 13 for the remainder of the time. If anyone asks, say yer' an old Shinigami who happened to be exiled to Hueco Mundo. Shouldn't be hard, right? Coming up with absurd explanations plays right into your ball park, hm?"

He leaves before I get a chance to yell at him.

Sighing as to what I had gotten myself into, I walk towards the clothing that has been placed before me. As I hold up the standard Shinigami uniform in the air, I decide to make a few, minor adjustments. Ripping off one pant leg entirely, I rip half of the other one off as well. I also do the same to both of the sleeves. Slipping into the attire, I'm impressed as to how it feels and looks on my slim body. I frown though as to how thin I really was. I needed to eat and gain some weight quick. Before exiting the room, I pulled the pink ribbon out from my raven, curly locks. As they fell down towards my back, I untie the white sash from my waist, and replace it with the pink ribbon, making a bow in the front. Finally satisfied with my appearance, I leave the room.

(**Author's note: Having troubles picturing the outfit? Imagine the bottom part just like Nemu's uniform. As for the top, the sleeves are ripped off just like Hisagi's.)**

As I do so, I'm met with Mr. Bone head once again. Ignoring him, I walk right past his tall, lean figure.

"If I knew ya' were changing in there, I would've waltzed right in," he says, as he starts to follow me.

"If I knew you were this much of a pervert from the beginning, I would've done more than just kicking you through the wall," I retort back, as I continue to walk aimlessly.

"Ya' talk pretty big for a little princess who has no weapon to fight with."

Turning abruptly, I retrace my steps back within a blur, to the point where I have the blue haired bone head backed up against the wall. I have my left arm and fingers outstretched, to the point where they are fixated upon the middle of his chest. As if I am about to pierce right through him.

"I wouldn't trade this," as I nod towards my arm, "for any weapon in the world. It's all I need to put you in your place. If you'd like, I'll-

Suddenly, our positions are switched. I am the one now backed into the wall as he has both of my arms pressed firmly above my head.

It's not how he managed to catch me off guard that shocks me the most, it's what he whispers into my ear after.

"I know another way you can put that talented left hand to use," he whispers, his proximity towards my ear lobe too close for comfort. All I feel is the heat rise up to my cheeks.

"W-What's with you? A while ago you were more than happy to have my severed head by your feet. Why so…whatever the hell this is?!" I scramble out pathetically, as I try to kick him off. But I can tell that apart of me likes this proximity between us…out of all people, why _him_?

"Let's just say I made a deal with the devil," he says lazily, as he now stares deeply into my eyes. For a second, I see a glimmer of light spark from deep within his dark, angry soul.

"Silly bone head. How does one make a deal with themselves?"

And just like that, the light is gone.

"Ya' damn b-"

"What're you doing, Grimmjow?" says a voice, other than ours. Bone head's face turns towards the new voice, and I take the time to push him off.

"I-It's you…" says the same, male voice. Looking up, I am met with Soul Societies saviour. The same man who dared to fight on par with Juha Bach.

"I-I'm not sure what you-

"You have to come with me now!" he commands, as the pitch of his voice raises. He places a firm, pleading grip on my hand. Slowly, I look up at his face and immediately look away in embarrassment. Before, I had seen this man covered in sweat, blood and he was in a destructive mental state. Now seeing him cleaned up and especially with that look on his face, he was so mesmerizing to look at.

**Grimmjow's POV**

**I watch as the block head places his hand upon her. It's not that that irritates me. Like I'd give two shits about a hapless, pathetic woman like her. I was just using her to get to something better. Plus, it wasn't a bad way to pass the time here with these annoying Shinigami everywhere. **

"**Hands off," I say, as I rip his hand off of hers. **

"**Damnit, Grimmjow! I don't have time for it. I need to talk to her. Plus, why are you of all people with her?"**

**Talking to this block head was such a hassle. I just wanted to rip him alive. And this time, without any interferences. **

"**Stuck baby-sitting the brat," I reply back in annoyance. I brace myself for a blow, or an extreme fury of words from Kanade, but they never come. **

**As I turn around, Kanade has disappeared. **

"**Fuck!" I scowl out, as I run my hand through my hair roughly.**

**As I turn the other way to blame Ichigo for her disappearance, I find that he's gone as well. Fuckin' fantastic. **


End file.
